


Pyromanes

by Malohkeh



Series: Born to be mild [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Kevin et Garcia prennent une décision importante sur un coup de tête, JJ et Reid tentent d’atténuer la tension entre eux, et Hotch et Prentiss ont une conversation à cœur ouvert. Et c’est avant qu’ils ne lancent la fusée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyromanes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pyromaniacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291932) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



\- Génialissimes et merveilleux acharnés du profilage : j'ai une fantastique nouvelle! annonça Garcia en guise de bienvenue en entrant dans l'open-space.

\- La paix mondiale est déclarée ? demanda Emily sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

\- D'accord, peut-être pas fantastique à ce point-là, concéda Garcia. Mais je pense tout de même que c'est plutôt super.

\- Vas-y, petit cœur, je suis pendu à tes lèvres, fit Morgan en tournant sa chaise pour faire face à Garcia, qui affichait un immense sourire.

\- Kevin et moi allons emménager, leur apprit-elle.

\- C'est génial ma belle. Alors, vous avez déjà trouvé où ?

Il y eut une légère hésitation de la part de Garcia avant qu'elle ne réponde :

\- C'est l'autre partie de la grande nouvelle, fit-elle. On a acheté une ferme.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Morgan, incrédule. Une _ferme_ ?

\- Tu n'es pas végétarienne ? demanda Emily en levant un sourcil.

\- Semi-végétarienne, corrigea Garcia. Et on n'est pas _obligés_ d'élever des animaux comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en balayant cette idée d'un geste de la main.

\- Alors tu vas apprendre à conduire un tracteur à la place ? questionna Morgan avec un grand sourire.

Garcia lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oh, allez, les gars, ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait acheté spécifiquement pour l'exploiter. J'ai juste un endroit sympa avec beaucoup de terrain qu'on pourra utiliser pour y élever nos futurs sbires.

\- D'accord, céda Morgan, je ne ferai aucune critique à ce sujet.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'aurais alors dû te désinviter de la fête champêtre de ce dimanche. Emily, tu peux vérifier tes invitations Facebook, mais puisque Morgan refuse de nous rejoindre dans le monde moderne, je vais devoir en faire à la main.

Elle fit un soupire dramatique, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus dérangeante du monde.

\- Hé, ne fait pas comme si j'étais le seul coupable, Hotch et Reid n'ont pas Facebook non plus. Et pour de bonnes raisons : la vie privée est pratiquement inexistante sur ce truc.

\- Seulement si tu ne sais pas t'en servir, contra Garcia.

Elle attrapa un post-il violet sur le bureau de Reid et griffonna la date, l'heure et l'adresse.

\- Nourriture et boissons fournies. Tu peux inviter quelqu'un.

Morgan ne s'embêta pas à signaler que tous ceux qu'il aurait pu inviter seraient déjà présents, à part peut-être Clooney, qui s'excitait généralement un peu trop facilement pour être emmené. Même s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, un événement lié à l'équipe semblait d'une certaine manière trop intime pour inviter n'importe qui.

Cela devrait être quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Et cette personne-là, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée.

...

JJ mélangea une bonne quantité de sucre dans son café matinal. Le week-end avait été épuisant : tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était se coucher, mais avec Will qui travaillait et un enfant de trois ans débordant d'énergie à divertir, ce désir relevait de l'utopie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Reid hésiter à venir dans l'espace détente. En dépit de la leçon de cuisine que Hotch avait exigée pour resserrer les liens dans l'équipe, l'ambiance était toujours tendue entre eux deux. JJ n'était pas vraiment surprise, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait caché une fête surprise, ou bu le dernier café sans en refaire.

\- Hé, Spencer, le salua-t-elle, laissant entrevoir la possibilité d'une conversation courtoise.

Il répondit par un « salut » tendu, et la tête baissée pour éviter son regard. Reid pouvait bien être un véritable génie, il était catastrophiquement mauvais quant il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions.

\- On peut parler ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de s'enfuir.

Les yeux de Reid s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment une personne du genre « nattes blondes et rouge à lèvre brillant » s'invita, sans réaliser l'importance de la conversation (bien que JJ hésite à appeler ça ainsi) qu'elle interrompait.

\- Petit génie ! Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?

JJ avait été l'agent de liaison de l'équipe suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand se retirer.

 

Elle essaya à nouveau d'approcher Reid les 5 jours suivants, seulement celui-ci se révélait étonnamment bon pour éviter la confrontation. A sa grande surprise, la semaine passa plutôt vite pour une semaine de paperasse. Etant officiellement profileuse, plutôt qu'agent de liaison avec les médias, il y avait en vérité _moins_ de paperasse, même si c'en était d'un autre genre.

Le samedi était une journée en famille, ce qui signifiait que JJ l'avait en grande partie passé à regarder Bob l'Eponge et jouer à Candyland avec Henry et Will.

 

Ce jour là, cependant, il y avait une idée qui excitait plus Henry Lamontagne que tout autre chose.

\- Spence !

JJ eut à peine le temps de refermer la portière de la voiture que l'enfant sauta de ses bras. Il s'était vraiment entiché de son parrain – en partie parce que Reid semblait capable de faire exploser n'importe quoi en utilisant uniquement ce qu'il avait à portée de main.

De manière amusante, Reid s'acquittait de son devoir comme un poisson dans l'eau, bien qu'il ait gardé ses distances avec JJ depuis le retour d'Emily.

Satisfaite de voir son fils entre des mains capables (Reid allait probablement attendre au moins la fin du repas avant de commencer ses expériences scientifiques), JJ se dirigea vers la porte de la ferme, devant laquelle Garcia et Emily étaient en train de discuter.

Dès qu'elle vit JJ approcher, Garcia accouru vers elle et la serra contre elle.

\- Hé, mon ange, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose que jouer à Farmville, commenta JJ en observant l'immense terrain.

\- Ce qui me fait penser, intervint Emily en se tournant vers Garcia, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de m'envoyer des demandes de voisinage ? Je ne jouerai _jamais_ à ce jeu.

\- Oui, parce que Mafia Wars est tellement plus respectable.

Emily ignora le commentaire de JJ, et suivit Garcia à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas gigantesque, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils manquaient de place pour faire des extensions. Ce genre de choses représentait un sérieux investissement sur le long-terme. Un investissement du genre « pour le reste de vos vies. »

\- Où sont Junior et l'étalon ?

\- Junior est dehors avec Spence. L' _étalon_ , fit JJ en levant les yeux au ciel face à la terminologie utilisée par Garcia, travaille cette nuit.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, si ? fit Emily en riant.

Malgré tout, JJ détecta une pointe d'amertume. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que la situation était tendue entre elles depuis le retour d'Emily, mais ces dernières semaines elle remarquait définitivement une certaine mélancolie à peine masquée chez celle-ci.

Garcia leur fit rapidement faire le tour de la ferme avant de les mener à l'arrière où Kevin s'occupait du barbecue. Morgan et Rossi étaient déjà là, buvant des bières dans la lumière de ce qui ressemblait à au moins une demi-douzaine de lampes de jardin suspendues.

\- Bien, annonça Kevin en fouillant la glacière à ses pieds. On a des burgers au tofu, des brochettes de légumes…

\- C'est un barbecue végétarien, je me trompe ? interrompit Rossi, avec le ton de quelqu'un venant soudainement de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Je suis certaine de l'avoir mentionné, fit Garcia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non tu ne l'as pas dit, confirma Morgan, visiblement un peu contrarié par cette nouvelle.

\- Je suis sûre que manger du tofu au lieu d'un steak pour une soirée ne va pas entacher ta masculinité, pointa Prentiss.

\- Tu veux tester cette théorie princesse ?

Emily lui lança un regard incrédule et se mit à rire.

\- Dans tes rêves, bourreau des cœurs.

Le sourire de Morgan se transforma en une moue moqueuse.

\- Je suis blessé.

Malgré tout, ni lui ni Rossi ne se plaignirent davantage, et toute discussion sur le sujet fut oubliée suite au bruit d'un autre véhicule, indiquant l'arrivée de Hotch.

Le Chef d'Unité avait opté pour un treillis et un sweatshirt plutôt que pour son costume habituel, tandis que Jack portait un jean et un t-shirt.

\- Désolé pour le retard, fit Hotch avec la voix de quelqu'un qui avait dû négocier avec un enfant têtu de six ans.

Jack se cacha derrière la jambe de son père, bien qu'il soit trop grand pour qu'une telle méthode fonctionne encore.

\- Maintenant on peut commencer à préparer ! s'exclama Kevin, et JJ n'était pas certaine d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un aussi heureux devant des hotdogs au tofu.

La nourriture, les boissons et les conversations s'enchainèrent, et quiconque n'étant pas profileur n'aurait pas remarqué l'air lourd de tension qui s'entendait entre eux. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'Emily était revenue, et ils n'étaient pas plus proches d'un statu quo que lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Paris.

Peut-être ne le seraient-ils jamais.

...

Après qu'ils aient terminé de manger, un silence pesant était tombé sur le groupe. Jack se lova contre son père avec un petit soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bonhomme ? demanda Hotch en baissant les yeux vers l'endroit où sa veste servait d'oreiller.

\- On peut rentrer à la maison papa ?

\- Pas pour l'instant Jack.

\- Je m' _ennuie_.

\- Tu veux jouer avec Henry ? Il m'a dit que lui et le Docteur Spencer avaient bientôt une surprise pour nous.

\- Pas envie, marmonna Jack.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, lui assura Hotch.

Dire que Jack avait été réticent à venir était un euphémisme. C'était de toute évidence difficile à l'école ces derniers temps, et Hotch était déterminé à s'assurer que son fils ait des relations saines avec les membres de son équipe.

\- Et si on allait marcher à la place ? suggéra-t-il, avant de sentir le mouvement de haut en bas que fit la tête de Jack contre son estomac.

\- D'accord.

\- Je viens avec vous, offrit Emily.

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde, puis ajouta :

\- Si c'est d'accord, bien sûr.

Hotch s'en remit à Jack, puisqu'il suspectait que le refus de Jack de rester avait moins à voir avec l'ennui qu'avec le nombre important de personnes présentes. A sa grande surprise, Jack hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Vous devriez aller en direction de la colline, intervint Reid. Cela pourrait ne pas être sûr autrement.

Sans être certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi ce ne serait pas sûr, Hotch prit la lampe de poche que lui Garcia lui tendait, et ils commencèrent leur courte marche.

Atteindre le haut de la petite colline ne leur prit pas plus de cinq minutes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment haute, Hotch imaginait que cela pouvait être un bon point de vue pendant la journée.

\- Tu peux voir bien plus d'étoiles ici qu'en ville, commenta Emily.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe couverte de rosée et se pencha en arrière.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un télescope, mais je n'avais nulle part où l'utiliser.

\- Est-ce qu'elles ont toutes des noms ? demanda Jack.

\- Pas toutes, lui répondit Emily. Assieds-toi, je vais te montrer celles dont je me souviens.

Elle indiqua l'étoile polaire, et quelques autres constellations bien connues. Cependant, il y avait tellement d'étoiles que Jack éprouvait quelques difficultés à suivre le doigt d'Emily. Il ne semblait pourtant plus s'ennuyer, ce qui restait un bon point.

\- J'imagine que Paris n'offrait pas de très bonnes opportunités pour observer les étoiles, commenta Hotch.

\- Pas vraiment, confirma Emily. J'imagine que je n'étais pas obligée de rester dans la ville, mais une part de moi pensait qu'être entourée de deux millions de personnes me ferait me sentir un peu moins seule.

\- Cela fonctionnait ?

\- Parfois, admit-elle. Mais à d'autres moments, cela semblait être cent fois pire.

\- Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons rien pur faire pour…

Il hésita à continuer, non parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet devant Jack.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas, lui dit Emily en secouant la tête. J'étais suffisamment têtue et stupide pour essayer de régler mes problèmes sans demander d'aide, et j'en ai payé le prix. Aujourd'hui Doyle est… parti, et je… je m'en sorts.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- C'est étrange. Tout bien considéré, tout le monde a été incroyablement compréhensif, mais parfois, je me sens plus seule maintenant que je ne l'étais à Paris. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ma vie est juste en train de me rattraper.

Le ton de sa voix indiqua à Hotch sa réticence à continuer sur ce sujet. Dans tous les cas, c'était une conversation pour un autre moment.

...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boite, Reid ? demanda Morgan sur le ton de la conversation, en faisant un geste vers la boite au sujet de laquelle il avait été étrangement secret tout au long de la soirée.

Reid lança un regard à Henry :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, devrait-on leur dire ?

Henry acquiesça vivement.

\- Je peux le dire ?

\- Bien sûr, agréa Reid.

\- Une _fusée_!

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger ? questionna JJ en haussant un sourcil.

La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que le BAU fasse les gros titres pour avoir péri dans une grande explosion.

\- Evidemment, j'en suis sûr, répondit-t-il avec orgueil. Je le faisais tout le temps à l'université.

JJ ne pouvait qu'imaginer le genre de problème qu'un génie de dix-huit ans travaillant sur son doctorat en chimie pouvait bien avoir causé.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un scientifique fou caché derrière notre doux et innocent docteur, fit Garcia, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fuchsia.

\- Scientifique fou n'est pas un choix de carrière lucratif pour une personne dotée d'un profond sens moral, dit-il d'un ton détaché, comme s'il avait réellement considéré cette option à un moment ou un autre.

Bien sûr, puisqu'il s'agissait de Reid, il était tout aussi probable qu'il plaisante.

Elle _espérait_ qu'il plaisante.

Il commença à sortir plusieurs choses de la boite en plastique : de nombreux tuyaux en PVC, une sorte de valve, et ce qui ressemblait à une pompe à vélo.

\- Les débuts de la fusée remontent à la Chine Antique, où on les utilisait pour effrayer les cheveux ennemis, expliqua Reid à Henry, tout en commençant à préparer la fusée.

Du moins, c'est ce que JJ supposait qu'il faisait.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre de toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle à Garcia, mi-exaspérée.

\- Tu sais, à nous deux, on pourrait probablement lui apprendre à construite et programmer un robot tueur, répondit Garcia, songeuse.

JJ put sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur.

\- J'ai fais une énorme bêtise, hein ?

\- En faisant des deux plus grands geeks du BAU les parrains et marraines de ton fils ? Absolument pas. Comme ça, tu sais que plus tard il deviendra scientifique dans l'aérospatial.

Cette pensée avait quelque chose de terrifiant, mais JJ devait admettre qu'elle préfèrerait que Henry devienne scientifique en aérospatial plutôt qu'il suive la voie tracée par ses parents. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle avait toujours l'intention de le protéger des horreurs qu'elle voyait chaque jours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préfèrerait quelque chose comme microbiologiste que scientifique en aérospatial. Au moins, dans ce cas il serait seulement exposé à des virus mortel au lieu d'explosifs…

Oui, c'était vraiment un excellent compromis.

\- La fusée est propulsée par de l'air comprimé, c'est donc hautement improbable que quoi que ce soit explose.

\- Tant mieux, fit résolument JJ. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que mon fils devienne un pyromane.

\- _Hautement improbable_? répéta Morgan en ignorant totalement la plainte de JJ.

Elle ne l'en blâma pourtant pas : « hautement improbable » défini par Spencer Reid n'était pas le même « hautement improbable » que pour les autres.

\- Et bien, elle est faite de PVC, qui finit par se briser après des usages répétés. Celles que j'assemblais à l'université étaient généralement faites d'acier galvanisé, mais j'utilisais aussi l'équipement du département de chimie pour m'assurer que ce soit plus dynamique à voir.

\- Donc, ça _pourrait_ exploser, conclut Morgan.

\- Oui, mais en même temps, nous pourrions aussi mourir à cause d'une météorite qui tomberait à cet endroit exact.

\- J'imagine qu'on en entendrait parler si quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver.

\- Pas nécessairement, offrit Reid. Des études montrent qu'entre dix-huit mille et quatre-vingt quatre mille météorites de plus de dix grammes tombent sur Terre chaque année. Par chance, la plupart des rapports de météorites ayant réellement tué quelqu'un est non fondé.

\- Ca, c'est un soulagement.

\- Les météorites ont aussi été sujet à des vénérations religieuses ; beaucoup d'anciennes cultures et civilisations les voyaient comme des objets sacrés, très probablement dû à la manière spectaculaire donc elles traversent l'atmosphère de la Terre.

Henry tira alors sur la manche de chemise de Reid.

\- On peut faire la fusée maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Reid, et JJ aurait pu jurer qu'il rayonnait. Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est que tu marches sur ça encore et encore, comme si tu gonflais le pneu d'un vélo.

JJ ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler que Henry n'avait que trois ans et n'avait jamais gonflé un pneu de vélo. Ce qui la fit à moitié se demander si Reid avait été cet enfant qui faisait du vélo sans les petites roues deux ans avant tous les autres.

\- Ok, c'est bon. Recule.

Reid appuya sur le bouton de lancement, et la fusée s'éleva dans les airs. JJ s'attendait à un bang, ou à une sorte de lumière, mais il n'y eut qu'un bruyant _whooosh._

\- Waouh ! fit Henry, les yeux écarquillé en suivant la fusée qui s'élevait vers le ciel, jusqu'à être avalée par les ténèbres.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit de trop drastique sans savoir à quel point la zone était inflammable, expliqua Reid en ayant presque l'air de s'excuser. Il faut admettre que cela serait plus simple de la retrouver si elle était enflammée.

\- Je te donnerai bien la lampe-torche, mais c'est Hotch qui l'a, remarqua Garcia.

\- Je vais t'aider à chercher, offrit JJ, sans même s'embêter à cacher le fait qu'elle avait une arrière-pensée. Mon téléphone a une torche. Henry, reste ici, d'accord ?

\- Ho, bouda Henry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le laissera pas s'attirer d'ennuis, affirma Morgan avec un demi-sourire, et JJ n'appréciait pas vraiment la manière dont cela sonnait.

 

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me piéger, tu sais, nota Reid quand ils furent à une distance acceptable du groupe.

\- Et bien, toute la semaine j'ai essayé de te parler, alors j'avais bien le sentiment que j'avais _besoin_ de te piéger.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler à l'heure actuelle, dit-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Allons, Spencer. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer éternellement.

Reid ne répondit pas, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à combien de temps il _pouvait_ l'ignorer.

\- Tes visites manquent à Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas Henry qui m'a menti.

JJ balaya l'espace autour d'eux avec la torche du téléphone, espérant apercevoir la fusée.

\- Nous ne sommes pas assez loin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Il avait probablement calculé la distance et la trajectoire de l'objet, songea JJ.

\- Si je t'ai menti ce n'était pas par plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai menti parce que je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que Doyle découvre qu'Emily était toujours vivante.

\- Ca ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un génie des statistiques pour savoir que le risque ne valait pas le coup d'être pris. J'ai fait _tout_ ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit autant en sécurité que possible, et si cela signifiait te mentir, alors je préférais ça plutôt que finir par découvrir qu'il l'avait traquée et tuée.

JJ se tut brusquement en réalisant à quel point elle avait haussé le ton.

Reid ne répondit pas, mais marcha un peu plus vite pour la devancer. Une minute environ plus tard, un cri perça l'air.

\- Reid ! appela JJ, incertaine, en avançant. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- J'ai trébuché, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Laissant ses oreilles la guider, elle s'approcha avec précaution. De ce coté de la propriété, le sol était un peu inégal. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que ce soit particulièrement pratique pour y faire des cultures.

\- Je crois que pourrais bien m'être brisé la cheville.

Elle le trouva étendu au sol, l'expression plus que penaude.

\- Alors tu peux mélanger des produits dangereux les yeux bandés et les mains liées dans le dos, mais tu trébuches sur une pierre et tu te brises la cheville ? questionna JJ, sans chercher à réprimer l'exaspération perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Il fait noir, fit Reid comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elle mit de coté toute dispute qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux et l'aida à se relever.

\- Mets ton bras autour de mon épaule, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent en boitillant maladroitement, la fusée totalement oubliée.

Il leur fallut presque dix minutes pour revenir à l'endroit où le reste de l'équipe était réuni. Henry écarquilla les yeux d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? demanda Rossi.

Il en était à la moitié de son deuxième hamburger au tofu, et il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

\- A moi, rien, rétorqua JJ, sur la défensive. Spence en revanche… Disons simplement qu'il va falloir arrêter la fête plus vite que prévu pour faire un petit tour aux urgences.

D'un point de vue réaliste, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tous s'y rendre. Cependant, sans même se concerter, ils commencèrent tous à se préparer à partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de tous ces burgers au tofu ? se lamenta Kevin, en les ramenant à l'intérieur avec les sacs de déchets.

\- Je vais appeler Hotch, annonça Morgan.

Personne ne discuta le fait qu'ils l'accompagneraient tous à l'hôpital, et ce, peu importe à quoi point la blessure pouvait être bénigne. Il aurait pu se couper avec du papier, ils l'auraient tous accompagné quand même.

\- Oh mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? demanda Garcia, qui semblait moins contrariée par l'interruption brutale de la soirée que par l'accident de Reid. Je pourrais jurer que tu es allé à l'hôpital plus de fois que tous les autres réunis.

Elle mit le bras libre de Reid autour de ses épaules et, avec JJ, l'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture de cette dernière. Rossi, quant à lui, installa Henry dans son siège rehausseur et l'attacha fermement.

\- Merci, lui dit JJ.

\- Maman, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Henry, les mots se perdant dans un bâillement.

\- On doit amener Spencer à l'hôpital pour examiner sa jambe.

\- Oh.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, affirma Reid. Je ne peux pas en être certain sans rayon X, mais…

\- Spence, tu es peut-être docteur mais pas en médecine. Pas de « seconde opinion » cette fois.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

\- On vous suit, ajouta Rossi

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que JJ réalise qui était ce « on » : Garcia s'était glissée à l'arrière de son Audi. Morgan, visiblement, allait attendre que Hotch et Prentiss reviennent.

S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle le BAU était bon en dehors de profiler, c'était se coordonner.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe était assise dans la salle d'attendre, Reid griffonnant rapidement sur les documents qu'une infirmière lui avait donnés. L'endroit s'avérait étonnamment calme pour un samedi soir, mais avec dix personnes et une poussette, ils avaient malgré tout l'impression d'être en surnombre. En dépit de toute l'agitation, Henry s'était endormi sur le trajet.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas d'attendre tout seul, fit Reid.

Il tentait de ne pas grimacer à chaque mot, mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'y laissait prendre.

\- Cela pourrait durer un bout de temps.

\- Et ça en prendra au moins la moitié pour donner tous tes antécédents médicaux, hein ? le taquina Morgan.

Malgré tout, c'étaient Emily et lui qui avaient décidé de rester attendre avec le blessé alors que les autres s'étaient rendus à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. JJ serait bien restée, mais elle supposait que si Henry se réveillait, elle dérangerait moins à la cafétéria où il y avait plus de place. Le lendemain étant un jour d'école, Hotch avait quant à lui présenté ses excuses avant de partir, à la condition qu'on le tienne au courant heure par heure par messages.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'une petite table en formica. Rossi alla leur chercher les cafés, et revint avec un hamburger.

\- Je ne vais pas être de ces semi-végétariens qui vont vous injurier et lancer de la peinture rouge sur votre veste en cuir, mais sérieusement ? releva Garcia en le regardant de travers. Je croyais que les catholiques étaient censés s'abstenir de manger de la viande le vendredi.

\- On est dimanche, pointa Rossi. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un bon catholique.

Ils attendirent environ deux heures, en parlant et mangeant pour passer le temps. Henry se réveilla vers vingt-et-une heure, et demanda de la glace. Vu comme il s'était bien tenu, JJ ne put lui dire non.

\- Ah, voilà ! annonça Garcia juste après que JJ soit revenue à leur table avec un bol de glace et, pour elle, une part de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Rossi, alors que Reid avançait avec ses béquilles vers leur table, Morgan et Prentiss de chaque coté.

Son pantalon était découpé au niveau du genou, et sa cheville recouverte de fibre de verre blanche.

\- Et bien Morgan a rendez-vous avec l'infirmière qui s'occupait du tri des patients, alors au moins quelque chose de bien aura résulté de la maladresse de Reid, fit légèrement Emily pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient.

\- Je ne dirai pas que cet accident soit dû à une quelconque maladresse intrinsèque, corrigea Reid d'un ton égal.

Il ne put cependant pas réprimer la rougeur qui commençait à colorer ses joues. Il fixa d'un air envieux la part de gâteau devant JJ, et celle-ci la fit glisser vers lui sans un mot.

\- En tant que prestidigitateur, j'ai une dextérité irréprochable, continua-t-il.

Après un moment de réflexion, JJ fouilla dans son sac et trouva une petite bouteille en plastique d'antiacides, qu'elle lui passa également.

\- C'est quoi un presdigiteur ? demanda Henry en piochant avidement dans son bol de glace au chocolat.

\- Le mot prestidigitateur signifie littéralement « doigts rapides » et on l'utilise pour se référer aux tours de passe-passe qu'un magicien utilise pour…

\- Reid, il a _trois ans_.

\- Ca veut dire que je suis bon avec mes mains, reprit simplement Reid.

Henry acquiesça, prenant chaque mot venant de Reid pour parole d'évangile.

Reid se tourna alors vers Kevin et Garcia et ajouta avec un ton d'excuse :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché votre pendaison de crémaillère.

\- N'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression « le foyer se trouve là où est notre cœur » ? On se moque éperdument de l'endroit où on fait notre pendaison de crémaillère tant que nous sommes avec les personnes les plus fantastiques de l'univers, fit Garcia en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

\- Et puis, l'Agent Rossi est heureux de pouvoir enfin remanger de la viande, ajouta Kevin.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez appeler ça un barbecue si vous ne faites que des burgers de tofu, rétorqua Rossi, clairement mécontent à cette idée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta Emily, je suis sûre que tu pourrais probablement trouver le moyen de faire une fusée avec tout ce qui se trouve à portée de main.

Il y eu une lueur soudaine dans le regard de Reid.

\- Et voilà, fit Morgan en levant les yeux au ciel. A ce rythme, il va tomber et se briser le cou avant d'avoir atteint le parking.

Par bonheur, néanmoins, cela n'arriva pas. Sa précédente expérience en béquille lui permit d'aller aussi rapidement qu'eux lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement l'hôpital.

\- Merci de me ramener, dit-il en s'installant sur le siège passager de la voiture de JJ.

Rossi était déjà parti, et Morgan conduisait Emily, Garcia et Kevin à la ferme pour que la première puisse récupérer sa voiture, et les deux autres puissent faire ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire les autres samedi soir.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit JJ en attachant Henry dans son siège-auto, et en tirant sur les sangles pour s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité. Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité ainsi, et tu avais parfaitement le droit de te sentir trahi. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il le fallait, mais cela ne change en rien le fait que tu as traversé une période très douloureuse, et que j'aurais pu empêcher ça.

Reid resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis, il dit finalement :

\- Je ne peux pas prétendre que tout va redevenir normal du jour au lendemain.

JJ acquiesça. Elle s'y attendait.

\- Et je suis désolée pour ta cheville aussi. Sans moi, tu ne te serais probablement pas fait mal.

\- C'est ridicule, fit-il. C'est moi qui suis parti chercher la fusée sans avoir de lumière.

JJ était sur le point de protester, mais elle fut interrompue par Henry, que leur conversation n'intéressait clairement pas.

\- Maman ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

\- On pourra faire une _cadapulte_ la prochaine fois ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le mot qu'il écorchait.

JJ lança un regard assassin à Reid.

\- Ca par contre, c'est de _ta_ faute.

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, il n'a pas dit « un lance-flamme. »

**Author's Note:**

> Comme ceux qui suivent mon Twitter ( Malohkeh_ ) ont pu le voir, j'ai dû supprimer certaines histoires il y a quelques jours car Nebula2 m'a répondu, avec un refus catégorique de voir ses fanfictions traduites. J'ai donc supprimé toute publication en rapport avec ses textes, et le planning de février s'en trouve totalement changé (consultable sur twitter).  
> Ceci étant dit, j'espère que mes traductions vous plaisent toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer, et je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions pour les prochaines traductions.  
> A très bientôt !


End file.
